Foxstar
Foxstar is an Australian pay television company, operating in cable television, direct broadcast satellite television, and IPTV catch-up services, combinding with Foxtel and Austar Channel numbers Australian Network *002 - ABC TV *004 - SBS *007 - Seven Network *009 - Nine Network *010 - Network 10 *011 - 10 Peach *012 - 10 Boss *013 - TenKids *014 - TenGreats *015 - TenMovies *016 - 10 Loud *041 - SBS Viceland *042 - SBS World *071 - 7Classics *072 - 7Two *073 - 7mate *074 - 7Flix *075 - 7Family *076 - 7food Network *077 - 7Movies *078 - 7Rock *080 - 9Gem *088 - 9Go! *090 - 9Hits *091 - 9Movies Entertainment * 101 - TV Hits * 102 - TV Classics * 103 - BBC First * 104 - UKTV * 105 - FX Channel * 106 - * 107 - Paramount Network * 108 - Freeform Channel (Australia) * 109 - The CW Network * 111 - Pop TV * 112 - Universal Channel * 113 - FX Channel * 115 - TBS * 116 - TNT * 118 - USA Network * 120 - Comedy Central (Australia) * 121 - Comedy Channel * 122 - Comedy Classics * 123 - HBO Greats * 125 - A&E Channel * 130 - Lifestyle Home * 131 - Lifestyle You * 132 - Lifestyle Food * 137 - Syfy * 139 - E! * 140 - Disney Comedy * 141 - * 142 - Movies * 400 - Foxstar Movies Premiere * 401 - Foxstar Movies Action * 402 - Foxstar Movies Comedy * 403 - Foxstar Movies Masterpiece * 404 - Foxstar Movies Family * 405 - Foxstar Movies Disney * 406 - Foxstar Movies Romance * 407 - Foxstar Movies Thriller * 408 - Foxstar Movies 70's * 409 - Foxstar Movies 80's * 410 - Foxstar Movies Classics * 411 - Foxstar Movies Horror * 425 - Cinemax * 426 - TCM * 427 - Sony Movie Channel * 430 - World Movies Sports * 501 - Fox Cricket * 502 - Fox League * 503 - Fox Sports 3 * 504 - Fox Sports 4 * 505 - Fox Sports 5 * 506 - Fox Sports 6 * 507 - Fox Footy * 508 - Fox Footy Classics * 515 - beIN Sports * 516 - beIN Sports 2 * 517 - beIN Sports 3 * 518 - Eurosport * 520 - ESPN * 521 - ESPN2 * 522 - ABC Sports * 525 - ITV Sports * 526 - ITV Sports 2 * 530 - Main Event New & Docos *601 - Sky News *602 - Sky Business *603 '- '''Sky News Extra *604 - *607 - CBS News *608 - Fox News *609 - ABC News *610 - Crime & Investigation Networj *611 - Discovery Channel *612 - History *621 - Animal Planet *622 - Nat Geo Wild *623 - Nat Geo *624 - '''Kids & Family' * 701 - Nickelodeon * 702 - NickClassics * 703 - Nick Jr. * 704 - Nicktoons * 705 - CBBC * 706 - CBeebies * 707 - Disney Channel * 708 - Disney XD * 709 - Disney Junior * 710 - Disney/FOX Classics * 713 - Cartoon Network * 714 - Cartoon Network Classics * 715 - Boomerang * 718 - Discovery Kids * 719 - PBS Kids * 720 - CBS for Kids * 723 - ABC Me * 724 - Cartoonito * 725 - Universal Kids Music *801 - MTV *802 - MTV Dance *803 - MTV Rock *804 - NickMusic *805 - Triple J *806 - Triple J Classics *807 - Double J *808 - Country Music Channel (Branded as CMC) *810 - Underground TV Former Channels *{V} Hits (owned by Foxtel) *111 (owned by Foxtel) *Arena (owned by Foxtel) *Fox 8 (owned by Foxtel) *Fox Classics (merged with Disney Classics) *MAX (owned by Foxtel) Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas